Daelron
"if you niec to people they eithere cry or be hapy i knowe from experienc" - daelron Daelron is a rapidly growing myth based around psychedelia and pharmacophobia. His game and the teleports in it show the perspective of his life as someone who refuses to take medication causing him to deny certain aspects of reality. Description He is wearing nothing save the ‘Man Head’ and a self-made T-Shirt with a black and white illustration of a scaly, monster entity. Skin colour palette consists of ‘new yeller’ head, ‘really red’ torso, ‘toothpaste’ blue right arm, ‘lime green’ left arm, ‘hot pink’ right leg and ‘really blue’ left leg. Also, daelron’s colour palette has very saturated hues and is almost hallucinogenic, like the drastic bright colours someone might see after taking psychedelic drugs or hallucinating. Daelron also speaks with little to no grammar and incorrect spelling, which may be a side effect of not taking the medicine. Background As a child, daelron (who is assumed to be born named Paul) had been put on medication for an unknown reason, however, it may be to do with a condition like schizophrenia or hallucination-induced psychotic disorders. Paul refused to take the prescription and described it as a 'thing that hurt his brain' and refers to the medicine as 'poison'. On one incident, he flushed the medicine down the toilet before school started. This caused an episode where he started hitting other students because not taking the medicine made him think they were bugs; bugs disgusted and scared him so he had to kill them. This resulted in his suspension where he had to sit in a classroom for an hour and then went to the police. Paul soon met a man named Matthew who he fell in love with. Both cared for each other very much, but Matthew had to deal with Paul's condition and the 'burdens' it had on their relationship. Soon, Matthew started feeling scared of daelron and had locked himself in the bedroom crying as daelron had been throwing things on the wall. This ordeal leads me to believe that Paul is the man that Matthew loves; he speaks in standard correct English and has a natural skin tone, a face and clothes and has a generic name making him resemble a human. However, his alter-ego, daelron, takes over when Paul cannot take the medicine and daelron sees the world very differently. When Matthew tells him that the medication is good for him, he believes he and the doctors are lying. Interactions TBA Interrogations Daelron IA interrogation #1 ' - 23/8/2019 'Daelron IA interrogation #2 '''- 16/9/2019 Psychological Analysis He sees bright colours and everything in his world is exaggerated and rather child-like, for example, the very steep hill, seeing his children, Ashley (ashleynorborno) and Anthony (rorsmagatrono), and Matthew (matthewhjnorno) in irregular colours and the anthropomorphic neighbours in 'special home', just to name a few. He also refuses to believe Matthew is alive; claiming he died from cancer (which is not true, as Matthew had come to the Abandoned Facility during an interrogation, appearing alive and well and confirming the aforementioned) and he says that Matthew always insisted that the medicine would do good, but he felt like Matthew and the doctors were lying. Despite that, when talking with daelron, at random intervals he may say a few philosophical ideas related to what you just said. This may be a side effect of the medicine and/or a part of Paul coming back temporarily and speaking. Daelron says he likes to talk to people and is generally a very friendly and approachable person. Daelron appears to hate philosophy as it represents change, and he hates change. Containment Procedures N/A External Links '''Profile daelron's Roblox profile daelron's Twitter daelron's Youtube channel daelron's Discord server invite Games special home ''' '''Known teleports (only accessible through main game) therapye tv tiem slepy tiem intermission Entire detailed analysis of daelron's games [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rFgXoXGKSKzmoSG73t9Go9wSzFEy9Z1Z1bzo45ElHzg/edit?usp=sharing https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rFgXoXGKSKzmoSG73t9Go9wSzFEy9Z1Z1bzo45ElHzg/edit?usp=sharing] Additional Notes * Previously, while the neighbourhood was still under construction. there was a blue figure with red eyes sitting on a floating platform underneath the map.' ' * When searching up the myth’s username, ‘daelron’, Google gives you the option to search instead for ‘daleron’, which is a brand of paracetamol, a popular general medication. The myth is about health, so this could be deemed as interesting. * Daelron's cat and dog have no name. * Daelron's neighbours avoid him when he is outside; he is in generally neutral terms with them. * Daelron admires the work of Luis Wain. Evidence daelronavatar.png|Daelron's avatar. +more (TBA) Category:Myth Files